Proteam Omega
Proteam Omega (Japanese: タウリナー Tauriner Omega), known as Taurina Omega in the Chuang Yi translation, is a anime directed by the Radio Director that and are huge fans of in the Pokémon Adventures manga series. The anime is the reason why Diamond works so hard to prevent Cyrus from accomplishing his goals of creating an emotionless world. Character Proteam Omega is a giant robot that defends the world. When a crisis occurs, Commander calls his team: * controls Tauri-Plane (Japanese: タウリプレーン), a biplane; * controls Tauri-Liner (Japanese: タウリライナー), a train; * controls Tauri-Ship (Japanese: タウリシップ), a boat; * controls Tauri-Balloon (Japanese: タウリバルーン), a hot air balloon; * controls Tauri-Rescue (Japanese: タウリレスキュー), a fire truck. When all five unite their vehicles, Proteam Omega is formed. Its antagonist is Demon Brioche (Japanese: デモニッシュ デニッシュ Demonish Danish), known as Devilish Dennis in the Chuang Yi translation. History Proteam Omega's origins were revealed in All About Arceus IX. The Radio Director, having witnessed the training of Red and in Mt. Silver, was inspired and decided to direct a show based on team. Initially, Gold was peeved because the director did not adhere to his team as well and demanded that the director put his team in the show as well. Silver became addicted to the show and frequently used the TV in Gold's house to watch it. Proteam Omega first appeared in A Bevy of Bidoof, where Diamond is seen watching it and singing its theme song. In Robust Rotom, Diamond and Pearl spot two mysterious figures while going through the Eterna Forest. When they go inside the Old Chateau and are attacked by a , who is hiding in a television, Diamond uses the figures he saw earlier to find the hidden Rotom, as the mysterious figures he saw were the villains from an episode of Proteam Omega. Diamond brings up Proteam Omega when the are attacked by Cyrus in Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, where he compares Team Galactic to Proteam Omega's enemy, the Demon Brioche and its minions. In Luring in a Lickilicky, when Diamond fights a wild , he finds out that it was trying to protect a pile of stolen objects, including a Proteam Omega toy. In the next round, Diamond attempts to return all of the items his newly captured Lickilicky, Kit, had stolen. When he goes to return the Proteam Omega toy, he finds out that it was thrown away by the child who previously owned it, thus allowing him to keep it for himself. He decides to play with his newly acquired toy, but it runs off with Diamond chasing after it, eventually leading him to 's house. When infiltrating the Galactic shuttle, Diamond reveals that he always thought that people as evil as the Proteam Omega villains were made up and couldn't ever exist in reality. However, during his adventures, he was shocked to find out that such villains really exist, and swears that he cannot allow such evil to exist. In The Final Dimensional Duel XI, Rotom infuses itself with a Proteam Omega toy in order to take and destroy Charon's Pokémon controlling device, after which it promptly shocks the Team Galactic into submission. Trivia * The live-action puppets used in Proteam Omega's show represent 's , while Demon Brioche represents a . * Proteam Omega, along with several other shows similar to it, is named after a Vitamin. In the case of Proteam Omega, it is named after the Protein (Japanese: タウリン Taurine). ** In All About Arceus IX, is seen watching Proteam Hexa (Japanese: ブロムヘキサー Bromhexer Sigma), which is named after the Iron (Japanese: ブロムヘキシン Bromhexine). ** In An Odd Speech, a list of Gigi's filmography was shown. In it, she was noted to have acted in the live action version of Calcium Man: The Movie (Japanese: リゾチウマー Lysozymer Alpha), which is named after the Calcium (Japanese: リゾチウム Lysozyme). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=陶力納Ω |vi = Taurina Omega }} Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon world media Category:Mechas it:Proteam Omega zh:陶力納Ω